The present invention relates to a power connector usable, in particular, with a printed circuit card, e.g. for use in controlling electrical actuators, and, in particular, electromagnetic actuators.
In the automotive field, an ever-increasing number of high-power electrical actuators are being used. At present, power is supplied to such actuators by power modules associated with a card having power conductor tracks leading to the actuators. A problem associated with that type of power supply is connecting said power tracks to the power supply conductors of the actuators, where such connection must be releasable so as to enable the power supply card to be replaced in the event of failure. In addition, very tight constraints on size lead to a requirement for the power supply conductors to depart from the printed circuit parallel therewith, and close thereto.
Numerous connector structures are presently in existence. Nevertheless, none of them constitutes a good match for satisfying the above-mentioned constraints.